Home is Wherever I'm With You
by laurenwrites
Summary: She rubs her eyes and looks up at him. "I'm just glad you're here with me. I couldn't do this—meet all these people, do all these interviews, wear all these dresses—if I didn't have you here with me." / Bade, in the future.


**"Home" by Ok Sweetheart is one of my favorite songs, and I really wanted to write a Bade oneshot inspired by it. **

* * *

_As long as I wake up next to you,_

_don't care where we go or what we do…_

_Even if you're the only thing familiar._

_._

"Attention, passengers, please make sure your seat belts are fastened. We're clear for takeoff."

As Jade looks at the night sky through the tiny window from her seat in first class, she feels someone's hand snake into hers. When she turns her head to look at him, he grins and leans in for a kiss. "You excited about Barcelona?"

"Mmhmm," she smiles. "I dunno, though," she sighs, resting her head on his shoulder as she holds out her left hand for both of them to see. "I don't think anything can top Paris." They both stare at the sparkling ring Beck had slid onto her finger a few days ago, and he can't help but drop a kiss to her head.

"I love you," he reminds her, as the plane makes its ascent into the air.

"I love you too," she yawns, reminding them both of how exhausted they are. Their eyes start to close and Beck leans his head gently over hers.

"See you in Spain."

.

When they wake up the next morning in their suite, Beck (as usual) is the first to drag himself out of bed. He walks to the fridge to pour two cups of the _Magic_—as their director calls it—that they have to take every morning to help with the jet lag.

"_This movie is gonna be huge_," Gary, the director, had told the cast. "_World tours are exhausting...you've got the premieres, the red carpet, the parties, the press…all while traveling the world and hopping from country to country every few days. Prepare for the craziest six weeks of your life._"

"Good morning," Beck whispers from where he's sitting on Jade's side of the bed. He brushes his hand through her dark hair, pushing some of if behind her ear.

"This is what death feels like," she mumbles into the pillow, causing Beck to chuckle. "What number is this?"

"Five. After this we go to London, then Brisbane, and then we head back for the US premieres."

She rubs her eyes and looks up at him. "I'm just glad you're here with me. I couldn't do this—meet all these people, do all these interviews, wear all these dresses—if I didn't have you here with me."

He knows she's overly exhausted and probably delirious to have said that out loud, but that doesn't stop him from using her words to his advantage. "Babe," Beck grins, "I think that's the most romantic thing you've ever said to me."

Jade makes a disgusted face and turns her head back into the pillow, which only eggs her fiancé on. He starts to tickle her as her body begins contorting to avoid him. There's no stopping him, though, once he's back in bed with her and kissing her all over as he tickles.

"Stop it!" She squeals fruitlessly.

"Say you meant it," he requests, continuing between kisses.

"No!"

"I know you did!"

"I didn't!"

"Just say it!"

"Fine!" As soon as the word escapes her lips, he pulls his hands away so he can support himself as he hovers over her. "I meant it. I hate you, but I meant it."

He laughs and leans in to kiss her. "I love you too, Babe. Today's gonna rock."

.

"I'm here with Beck Oliver and Jade West, who not only star on-screen as the couple in the film, but are also together in real life." The interviewer turns from the live broadcasting camera to the couple, who dazzle together on the red carpet beside her. "Beck, Jade, it's so good to have you here. You both look stunning."

"Thank you so much," Jade speaks up as she feels her fiancé's hand wrap around her waist.

"Jade, can you tell us who you're wearing?"

"I'm actually wearing an original made by my best friend, Cat Valentine," she replies, gazing down at her red dress.

"So many actresses have been choosing her dresses lately; she's wonderful. Yours is exquisite."

"She's very talented," Jade affirms.

"Well, firstly," the interviewer continues, "it was recently announced that the two of you are engaged; congratulations!"

"Thank you," Beck pipes in. "We're very excited."

The woman smiles. "So, did the two of you meet on set, or how did it all go down?"

"No, actually," Beck explains, "we've dated since high school."

"High school! Wow!"

"We were together all throughout college, as well, so we'll be celebrating eleven years together this fall."

"Twenty-five years old and you've been together for eleven years. Holy cow." Beck smiles at Jade. "So, tell us about landing the movie. How did it work out that the two of you got to work together?"

"I was originally just a co-writer; I'd been working on the script with a few other people for about a year, and all throughout the writing I kept thinking how perfect Beck would be for the role. When he auditioned, they casted him immediately. Gary then suggested that we do a read-through together, because he felt like the chemistry would come naturally. I guess it just did, and now here we are."

"That's incredible. I bet it's exciting to get to be traveling with each other, too."

"It's been great," Beck answers. "We're so tired, but it's all worth it to get to do this together. We're very lucky."

"Absolutely," the interviewer agrees. "I know you've more people to talk to and a carpet to walk so I'll let you go. Thank you so much and have a great time tonight!"

"Thank you," they chime in almost unison. Beck takes her hand and leads her onto the carpet they've walked together a dozen times. All of the flashing and shouting used to bother him (as he's always been more of a private kind of guy), but watching his girl work the floor as if she's done it her whole life typically takes his nerves away.

Over the past three years in the industry, he's found that it's much easier to simply keep his eyes on Jade. While he occasionally looks at the cameras so they can get a frontal shot of the both of them, he mostly stares at the girl he loves and keeps his protective grip on her.

Fans are screaming for them from behind the paparazzi, holding up posters to show their dedication. The paps themselves are yapping away to get the couple's attention, and it's nothing short of mass chaos when Beck turns to place his lips near Jade's ear.

"You look gorgeous," he whispers. "And I can't wait til we get back to our hotel tonight," he continues, causing an involuntary smile to appear on her face from the feel of his breath, "because we're going to have a _llllllllot_ of fun."

.

"Good morning, passengers. It is currently 7:08 am in Brisbane. The seatbelt sign is now turned _off_; we'll be arriving at our gate in the next few minutes. Once again, thank you for flying with Aussie Air; we hope you had a great flight."

Jade opens her eyes to find herself still under the blanket that Beck had laid over them when they took off from London last night. She's laying his chest and his arms are wrapped around her, and she wonders how on earth they'd gotten accustomed to such strange (and somewhat uncomfortable) sleeping positions over the past month.

"Hey," she half-whispers as she tilts her head to look up at him. "Beck," she says, pulling her arm out of his hug so she can place a gentle hand on his cheek. When he wakes up, he looks down at her. "We're in Australia." He widens his eyes tiredly and lets out a yawn.

"I actually slept surprisingly well," Jade comments. "I guess I've gotten better at sleeping on airplanes."

"_Or it could be that I made you take a sleeping pill last night before you passed out on my chest," _Beck could say, but he just smiles. He hadn't gotten a good night of sleep because of the awkward position that she'd taken on him, but he truthfully doesn't really mind.

"I'm glad," he says, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Y'know, I don't even really miss home too much. I mean…it'll be nice to sleep in our own bed again and see our friends back in LA, but I'm okay just being wherever you are."

She smiles and rests her head back on his chest. "I know what you mean," she agrees, bringing one of his hands to her lips to kiss it. "You're my home."


End file.
